


Barista!Cas and Customer!Dean

by invaderrhi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderrhi/pseuds/invaderrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by justsomeweirdbullshit on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista!Cas and Customer!Dean

The door creaked open and the bell over it rang as a smiling Dean Winchester entered the cozy coffee shop. He confidently walked up to the cashier and flashed a dazzling smile that complemented his green eyes. These same eyes looked the barista up and down as Dean licked his lips. 

"I'll take my usual" Dean spoke, after properly checking the barista, Castiel, out. 

The barista of course knew Dean’s order, as he came here every day. At first, Cas couldn't figure out why Dean made regular trips to the coffee shop. Maybe he just really liked coffee. It took him a few weeks to figure out that his regular customer had a crush on him. In fact, it took him so long that one of his coworkers had to tell him. Castiel realized that he was blushing and cleared his throat. 

“Coming right up”

Castiel turned around and began to make the frappe. He could feel Dean’s stare on his back, or rather, his ass. When he had finished making the order, he scribbled on the cup so that it no longer said “Caution, drink may be hot.” It now said “u r hot”. Castiel handed back the cup with a smirk. 

“That'll be $5.36 please.” 

Dean looked at his cup and soon his freckles were covered by a deep red flush. 

“T-thank you” he stammered. 

Dean fumbled with his wallet until he pulled out 6 dollars. He handed them to Castiel, turning even more red as their hands touched. 

“64 cents will be your change” Cas stated, amusement in his voice. 

Dean took the coffee but did not sit down. Instead, he gathered his courage and spoke. 

“What time do you get off work? I'd like to see you.” 

This took Castiel by surprise, and he let out a small gasp. He blushed furiously and looked at the floor, not daring to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“I get off at six” he breathed. 

Dean smiled and lifted Cas’ chin so that their eyes met. 

“I'll see you at six then” Dean grinned. 

He turned around and walked to a table. Dean sat down and looked up at Castiel, who was staring directly at him, mouth agape. Dean winked and Cas quickly looked down and continued to work. Dean stifled a laugh and finished his drink. He threw it out as he walked through the door, yelling “see you at six!” As he went. 

Cas dropped the order he was holding and it spilled all over the floor. One of his coworkers groaned and proceeded to mop it up. 

\----------------------

Three hours later, when the store was nearly empty, the bell rang again. Castiel looked up and saw Dean leaning against the door.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. 

Cas nodded as he walked over. Dean reached his hands behind Castiel’s neck and untied his apron. Cas shivered as Dean’s cold hands touched his skin. 

“Sorry” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. 

Cas stepped back and grabbed his apron, his face hot. 

“We're going to take my car if that's alright with you.” Dean spoke. “I can just drop you off at work tomorrow.” 

Cas stopped. 

“How do you know I'm going to spend the night?” Cas asked, blood rushing south. 

“I don't,“ responded Dean, “just wishful thinking.”

Cas followed Dean back to his car, which was a sleek black Impala. 

“I like your car.” Cas said as he got in the passenger seat. 

“Thank you, she's my baby.” Dean said, beaming. 

Castiel could tell that the car was well cared for. It was spotless, except for a few scratches. They sat in comfortable silence as Dean drove. 

“Where are we going?” Cas inquired. 

“I was thinking we could go back to my house and watch a few movies, sound okay?” 

Cas blushed as he thought about their bodies, flush together in the dark with only the tv screen for light. When they finally reached the house, Cas realized he had a half-mast just from fantasizing. Dean got out of the car and led Cas into the living room. There, they sat in the dark on a leather couch. Dean switched the tv on. 

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” Dean asked, swiftly putting his arm around Cas and pulling him close. 

“A scary movie.” Cas said softly. 

Dean turned on the first scary movie he spotted and settled back into the couch. Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest and found that Dean’s heart was racing. Cas thought this was odd, as Dean seemed to be rather calm. When the first jumpscare of the movie came, Dean flinched and pulled Castiel even closer, and held him tight. Cas smiled. 

“Are you scared of horror movies?” Cas asked in a whisper. 

Dean shook his head, though his heart seemed to beat even faster. Cas thought it was really cute that Dean was trying to act brave. Cas grabbed the remote and clicked out of the movie. He turned on The Outsiders and snuggled back into Dean’s chest. He could hear Dean’s heart slow down. Dean reached for Castiel's hand, and Cas laced their fingers together. Cas looked up at Dean, who leaned down and pressed their lips together. There was more affection than lust in this kiss, as they just held it, melting into each other. Dean broke off the kiss and looked into Cas’ eyes. 

“I really like you” Dean mumbled, as though afraid to say it. 

Castiel smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the freckled man’s lips. 

“I like you too.”

“Would you please stay the night? We don't have to do anything, I just want to sleep next to you.” 

Cas nodded and pulled Dean back in for another kiss. This one was more heated. Their tongues met in the middle and tangled. Soon, Dean was straddling Cas and attempting to grab at his ass. Cas bit Dean’s neck, and the man let out a soft moan. Castiel's dick grew hard at the erotic noises coming from Dean. Dean ground down on Cas, who thrusted up. Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled it off. His dick grew even harder at the sight of Dean shirtless, and Cas kissed every inch of skin he could reach. 

“Take everything off.” Dean ordered between breaths. 

Castiel did as he was told, and Dean undressed as well. Dean flipped onto his back, his legs raised. 

“There's lube in the drawer over there. I want you to use it and then fuck me hard.” 

Castiel's cock throbbed at the thought of ramming Dean, and he hurried off to get the lube. When he returned, he found Dean fingering himself. Cas closed his eyes and breathed hard. He then went over to Dean and began to spread cool lube onto Dean’s asshole and on his own cock. Castiel pressed the tip to Dean’s hole, and Dean moaned loudly. Dean thrusted back so that Castiel’s dick was inside him. Taking that as an invitation, Cas began to thrust back and forth, moving very quickly. Dean gripped the bedsheets and panted. Cas began to jerk Dean off while he was fucking him. Cas continues to do this until Dean came. Neither of them knew how long it took, but it had grown dark outside. Cas came soon after Dean, the sounds of him orgasming pushing him over the edge. Dean was filled with hot, sticky cum, and he positively loved the feeling. Castiel pulled out and collapsed next to Dean. Cum covered Dean’s stomach and began to drip down his side. Dean didn't seem to care, as he flipped onto his stomach and dozed off. Castiel smiled and kissed his back, then settled in next to him and fell asleep as well.


End file.
